Shinji Orito
|title1=Shinji Orito |image1=Shinji_Orito.jpg |nombre_en_japonés=折戸 伸治 |rōmaji=''Orito Shinji'' |género=Masculino |ocupación=Compositor, Arreglista, Orquestista |fecha_de_nacimiento=30 de julio de 1973 (43 años) |nacionalidad=Japonesa |lengua(s)=Japonés |trabajos_notables=Kanon, Air, Clannad, Planetarian, Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~, Little Busters!, Rewrite, Rewrite Harvest festa!, Angel Beats!, Harmonia |firma=Archivo:Shinji Orito Firma.png }} Shinji Orito (折戸 伸治 Orito Shinji, nacido el 30 de julio de 1973) es un compositor musical Japonés originario de Hyogo, Japón que trabaja para la compañía de novelas visuales Key, bajo la marca de VisualArt's. Antes de formar Key, Orito trabajó para otra compañía de software llamada Leaf donde contribuyó en cuatro juegos. Después de salir de Leaf, Orito fue transferido a otra compañía llamada Tactics donde trabajó en la creación de tres juegos: Dōsei, Moon, and One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e. Después de la formación de Key, Orito ha puesto mucho trabajo en títulos famosos como Kanon, Air y Clannad. Orito ha sido influenciado por los famosos compositores japoneses Joe Hisaishi y Yuzo Koshiro. Carrera Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, Orito fue a trabajar en un banco, pero debido a una recesión en la economía, el banco finalmente cayó en reestructuración y Orito tuvo que renunciar poco después. Orito originalmente encontrado un nuevo trabajo en el desarrollo de videojuegos TGL composición musical, pero fue invitado por un amigo de la escuela secundaria llamado Naoya Shimokawa (Actualmente el presidente de Aquaplus) para venir a trabajar en el desarrollo de videojuegos de la compañía Leaf, propuesta que Orito aceptó. A partir de 1995, Orito compuso música para tres de juego de Leaf: DR2 Night Janki, Filsnown: Hikari to Koku, and Shizuku (precursor of To Heart). Mientras que el próximo juego de Leaf, Hatsune no Naisho!! estaba en producción Orito deja Leaf. Orito consigue un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una oficina de correos de igual forma se da tiempo para la composición musical siendo subcontratado por los desarrolladores de videojuegos Tactics de bajo el sello de Nexton para el juego Dōsei; después, Orito es contratado en Tactics donde ayudó a componer música para dos juegos más: Moon y One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e. En 1999, Orito y gran parte del personal que hizo que tanto Moon y One, incluyendo a Jun Maeda, Itaru Hinoue, Naoki Hisaya y OdiakeS, dejan Tactics para trabajar en un videojuego bajo el sello de Visual Art's formando así la compañía Key. En Key, Orito ha compuesto música para todos los títulos, a pesar de que sólo contribuyó una sola pista en la banda sonora de Planetarian: The Reverie of a Little Planet. La música que Orito compone para los títulos de Key es publicada por el sello discográfico Key Sounds Label. thumb|left|Orito con el uniforme de Kazamatsuri en uno de los conciertos organizados por Visual Art's.El primer álbum del sello discográfico Humanity, fue producido por por Orito y su banda temporal Work-S. Orito fue también el director del álbum remix OTSU Club Music Compilation Vol.1 de Key Sounds Label, y es miembro de OTSU, apoyando así la Unidad Organizada de Trance Secuencial (Organized Trance Sequential Unit). Durante su tiempo en Key, Orito ha proporcionado externamente composición musical para tres juegos siendo subcontratado por tres compañías bajo el sello de Visual Art's. La primera fue para el juego Sense Off de Otherwise, seguido por el juego Shoya Kinjō de Giant Panda y finalmente el juego Realize de Playm. En 2001, Orito compuso el tema de apertura y ending de la serie de anime Onegai Teacher, En 2006, Orito compuso la canción "Precious" en el álbum debut de Mami Kawada, Seed. Entre diciembre de 2007 y agosto de 2010, Orito fue una de las tres personalidades (los otros son Itaru Hinoue y otra mujer llamada Chiro trabajadora de Pekoe, otro estudio de novelas visuales del sello Visual Art's) en un programa de radio de Internet patrocinado por Key sobre todo lo relacionado a la marca llamado Key Net Radio. Orito trabajó como compositor musical en el noveno juego de Key, Rewrite. Las raíces musicales de Shinji Orito vienen de la producción de música dōjin como un hobby. Se utilizaba el sobrenombre Unison-BBS para visitar música BBS; Orito nombró a su círculo dōjin Unison Label después de la página web, que desde entonces ha desaparecido de Internet. Muchas personas estaban involucradas con el círculoel cual se centró en un estilo musical similar a la de las funciones en los juegos bishōjo. Este grupo estuvo en funcionamiento entre 1994 y 2000 durante la carrera profesional de Orito. Durante el tiempo que trabajó en Tactics y más tarde en Otherwise, Orito también era miembro de un grupo profesional de compositores conocidos como Unison Sound Team; en este grupo, Orito era conocido como "Gamma" (がんま Ganma) o "Gunman" (がんまん Ganman). Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en la música de Planetarian (Anime) junto a Donmaru y Tomohiro Takeshita. También se encuentra trabajando en la música de Rewrite (Anime) junto a Maiko Iuchi, Satoshi Hosoi, Ryo Mizutsuki y Jun Maeda. El siguiente texto es el comentario de Orito el cual se ha publicado en la página web: : Cuando KineticNovel puso a la venta "planetarian" es decir hace unos 10 años. En ese momento no esperaba que la animaran. Pude ver que se ha convertido en un verdadero anime y "Vaya, realmente me conmovieron..." fue toda una experiencia. Esta vez se me permitió escribir la música de fondo en la animación así como también el tema musical de la película. A fin de encajar en la visión del mundo sobre la película también he venido realizando grandes esfuerzos, Sin duda, se espera que usted disfrute de este trabajo. :: VisualArt’s / Key Shinji Orito thumb|center|300px|Orito en la presentación de [[Planetarian (Anime).]] Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial de Key (En japonés) *Sitio web oficial de Key Sounds Label (En japonés) *Sitio web oficial de OTSU (En japonés) *Shinji Orito en la enciclopedia de Anime News Network (En inglés) Categoría:Fundadores Categoría:Compositores Categoría:Músicos